


The Favourite

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sexual Coercion, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, teen character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's been taking wagers on the Quidditch match and Ludo doesn't like competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Favourite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Many thanks to tamlane for beta'ing her own gift fic! Any remaining errors are my own. I purposely left Luna's age ambiguous since this is from Ludo's POV. In my mind she's 17-19, but due to the context the underage warning is there for a reason.

Ludo can't believe it. The man shows him a red stub and a grin. The first time someone told Ludo they'd already waged their bet with someone else, Ludo passed it off with a shrug. People bet among themselves all the time, especially if they weren't in for a lot of money. But this is the fifth bloke, the _fifth!_ Of course they won't say who's offered them the bet -- it's a bookie's privilege to do it on the sly -- but this is Ludo's playing field and no one's dared step foot in it before.

"All right then? Good luck!"

He whirls around at the voice, thinking he's got the culprit right behind him. 

"Mr. Bagman!" Ludo gives Ron a parental smile, though the Weasley lad is hardly a child anymore. Ron hastily stuffs something in his pocket. Ludo claps Ron on the shoulder as he feels one ought to appear friendly. Even to someone stealing your bets.

"Ready for the big match?" Ludo says. He glances toward Ron's pocket, making sure his gaze is obvious. "If you're a betting man, I thought you'd be coming to see me!"

Ron's grin is a little too self-assured, as if he's hiding something quite amusing from Ludo. 

"Oh, it's not me," Ron says. "Hermione would have my head. So... yeah, best be getting back to my seat."

Ludo shakes his head and laughs, though he's surprised that he has to force himself. He's much more annoyed about this than he ought to be.

"You and your brother?" Ludo says. "Not that I blame you, it's a nice bit of cash --"

"For someone else." Ron finishes Ludo's sentence. "Not me."

**

Ludo watches Ron walk back down the steps; he certainly doesn't look like he's going back to his seat. Ludo follows him from a distance, trailing him until he sees Ron enter a small dingy tent. He's back out almost as quickly, glancing around him before he walks away.

Ludo notices another person exit the tent, but instead of leaving they linger in front of the door. Ludo frowns to himself. Surely the Weasleys haven't mixed themselves up with goblins. Ludo never needed such secrecy; this was downright ridiculous.

Sure enough, Fred has the decency to look embarrassed when he sees Ludo headed his way.

"I know what you're thinking," Fred says. "It's not me. Though, I can't say the thought didn't cross my mind."

"But you're working for them."

"Why not?" Fred folds his arms across his chest and grins at Ludo. His grin fades a little, no doubt noticing Ludo's feigned attempt at amusement.

"Well!" Ludo says. "Perhaps I would like to place my _own_ bet with them."

He starts to shoulder his way into the tent before Fred can even make an exclamation of protest. Once he's inside, he sees there's nothing inside the tent except a desk. 

Another bloody redhead is sitting on the desk, but this time Ludo's not prepared for what he sees. He remembers this little tyke, but her red hair is no longer in a child's unkempt ponytail. The first thing he notices are her bare knees peeking out from underneath her skirt. He doesn't remember holding his breath, but he now lets it out slowly.

"It's fine," Lily says to Fred. She tilts her head to look at Ludo as she continues to thumb through the money in her hand. She licks her thumb quickly, then glances at Ludo with a smile. "Be with you in a minute."

Fred leaves the tent, but Ludo barely notices. His throat is dry and for a minute he can't even remember what he was angry about. But then he watches her counting her money. Money that should be _his_ money.

"You shouldn't do that." Ludo finds his voice, holding up his thumb for emphasis. "Money's filthy."

"You're right." Lily makes a little face, making her look much more childish than she ought to be. She winks at him. "But then again, that's why I like it."

Lily stuffs the bills in an envelope and hops off the desk, smoothing her skirt out primly. Ludo can only stare dumbstruck as she walks toward him, fingering the edge of the envelope.

"Don't be cross with Dad or Uncle Fred," Lily says. "It was my idea. Of course I couldn't go up in the stands taking bets. Who'd make a wager with a girl?"

"Well," Ludo clears his throat and shifts slightly. Though her tone is casual and innocent, the way she looks up at him seems to be downright feral. Lily circles slowly around him as if he's her prey; a kitten with its claws out. "Not that they should condone it, though." 

He hesitates, trying to avert his eyes and failing miserably. Even looking down at her feet makes him notice how small she is. His mind tries to calculate her age and he finds he can't. Or worse, he doesn't want to try. 

"Gambling's not for… for little girls." 

"Mr. Bagman." Lily quirks her mouth downward in a little pout and he feels his prick stirring. "It's educational. Counting up all that money and making wagers? Anyway, I'd think you'd support some competition."

Ludo finally takes in the entire scene. It seems all at once absurdly comical, as if he'd just walked into Gringott's and found a toddler counting change.

"Maybe you can open up a little tea shop." Ludo reaches out to tousel her hair. She lets him and he is astonished at how soft it is, how much he suddenly wants to wind it tightly in his fingers. He feels his prick twitch and he can barely stammer out the rest of his sentence. "A flower stand, maybe. Pretty trinkets."

"I like to set my sights on a grander scale." 

Ludo's hand has dropped back at his side, but Lily takes it and lifts it to her chest. Her breast is so small in his hand, he is dizzy with the thought of her unhooking her little bra as she watches herself in her bedroom mirror. Ludo sucks in a breath and hears himself groan. He doesn't think this could possibly be happening. She's so small, she has to stand on tiptoe to reach her lips to his ear. 

"Fuck me and I'll give you half."

He freezes as she walks back to the desk, placing the envelope in a drawer before she bends herself over the desk, pulling her skirt up a little. She looks over her shoulder. He doesn't even question whether they'll be interrupted; somehow Ludo knows she's planned it all down to the last detail. He walks toward her as if in a dream, but with each step she becomes more alluring and real to him. She smells of youth; no makeup or perfume. This shouldn't be happening to him, but he feels if he doesn't touch her he'll wake up from this incredible dream. Lily grabs the edge of the desk and he can hear her breathing hard. 

"Pull my knickers down." 

Ludo obeys, though his hands tremble as he reaches up under her skirt to pull them down to her ankles. His heart is pounding and his prick is harder than it has been in years; it makes him almost feel younger. As he reaches for his belt, she grabs his hand.

"No, not with your prick. Your fingers."

She's not even looking at him but he nods anyway. Her cunt is so small. He's almost afraid at first as he pushes his index finger in, but the way she moans and pushes her arse back against him makes him thrust it in deeper.

"Bet your knickers have been damp since I walked in here," Ludo whispers. 

"Yes." Lily barely gasps out the word, then repeats it under her breath several times. 

"What a naughty little ploy," Ludo says, rubbing his slick finger up and down the outside of her cunt. "All this to get an old man in your knickers?"

He teases her even more slowly, which makes her groan and grip the desk even more tightly.

"Don't stop!" 

"Maybe _I_ don't think _you_ ought to be the one making the call." Ludo presses his prick against her bare leg. Even if he won't be using it, he wants her to know it's there. She gasps, but then looks back at him. 

" _I_ think I should," Lily says. "Do what I say or I leave!"

She's turned the tables on him the moment he sees her face. Her little pout makes him panic for a moment but then he realizes what she wants. She's still looking at him when he pushes his finger back into her. Lily closes her eyes slowly as if in pleasure, her head now resting on the desk. He can't even think of anything now but fucking her, fucking her wet little cunt. Lily reaches a hand down and rubs herself as he fucks her; Ludo can feel her fingers against his as her cries get louder and louder. 

He can feel her clench down on his finger as she comes, her voice muffled against the desk.

"I changed my mind."

"What?" Ludo's so startled he pulls his finger out of her suddenly. Lily giggles, wriggling her little arse at him.

"I want you to fuck me with your prick."

"But --" Ludo is suddenly all too aware of the situation. His finger is wet from her cunt, a young girl's cunt. He starts to back away. "I don't think it would be right."

"That's very amusing of you, Mr. Bagman. You've just fingered me and _now_ you think it wouldn't be right?"

Ludo's head is swimming; her words driving home the wrongness of the situation. But his need and, he tells himself, _her_ need is making him want her more. 

Before he can answer, Lily strokes his prick through his trousers. Her hair is all disheveled and the wisps of hair at her forehead are damp with sweat. 

"Lily."

"I like it when you say my name." She looks shy all of a sudden, but it only makes her look younger. "Do that when you fuck me, will you?"

"I --"

But she's already undoing his trousers, an act that he often considered arousing with other women but with Lily it's all he can do to not come in her sweet little hands. He wants to protest but she's already turning around toward the desk, her bare arse positioned for him.

He wants to ask her if he's the first, but it seems most certain that he must be. The way she makes a surprised little "oh!" when he starts to push into her. He struggles to go slow; he can't believe how close he is to coming already, so close when usually it takes him awhile these days to toss off. 

"Lily..."

"More," Lily pleads, "Please, please more."

Her voice is just too much, her begging cries make him thrust into her and it's just a few quick strokes before he's come. Ludo is trembling so much he has to brace his hands against the desk. 

"Forgive me, I -- Lily, darling girl, I -- oh!"

A few moments later when he's managed to clean himself up, she takes his hand and strokes it tenderly. Ludo thinks he ought to be more ashamed than embarrassed, but there it is.

"Some other bloke will make it last longer," Ludo says, unable to meet her gaze. "When you're, ah, older. It's just --"

"I'm quite pleased." Lily interrupts."You wouldn't have done so if you weren't so... well, I've heard how those things go." 

Ludo clears his throat and manages a laugh. He looks at her and she's beaming. He wants her all over again, but now Lily is just as she was before he entered the tent, busying herself with the money envelopes. She glances over the edge of the envelope; her look is playful and delighted. 

"You'll have to see me after the match for your percentage."

"Of course." Ludo tucks in his shirttails absently, the act reminding him of what he'd done. What they'd done. He feels as if his feet have finally settled back on the ground. Waking from a most wonderful dream. When he looks at her, he almost wonders if it happened at all.

"And for round two."


End file.
